


I Wrote A Goodbye Note in Lipstick on Your Arm

by miss_music666 (orphan_account)



Series: Watching Robins and Bats [7]
Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Friends With Benefits, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-24
Updated: 2011-07-24
Packaged: 2017-10-21 17:43:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/miss_music666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colin won’t reply to Damian’s texts. Damian angsts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wrote A Goodbye Note in Lipstick on Your Arm

